1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device, and more particularly to a positioning device that holds a cymbal and changes the angular position of the cymbal with a stepless adjustment to advantage a precise angular position of the cymbal.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional positioning device for holding a cymbal has a post, a body, a supporting rod and an adjustment knob. The post is mounted on a bottom plate to stand on the ground. The body is formed on the post and has a ring of engaging keys. The supporting rod is mounted pivotally on the body, holds a cymbal and has a connecting end and a mounting block. The mounting block is formed on the connecting end, is engaged rotatably with the body and has a ring of engaging keyways corresponding respectively to the keys on the body. The adjust knob has a bolt mounted through the body and the mounting block and selectively presses the mounting block against the body to engage the keys with the keyways to hold the supporting rod with the cymbal at a desired angular position.
However, the number of the keys and keyways limits the precision of the angular adjustment to the supporting rod. A user always cannot precisely position the supporting rod at a desired angular position.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a positioning device for a cymbal to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.